Not Good
by IdiotWithNoEmailAdress
Summary: Yukina gets a crush on Hiei. Does anyone else see the problem with this? Looks like brotherdearest is going to have to confess. Some traces of humor. Bad summary.
1. Default Chapter

Kurama/Disclaimer: The Idiot owns nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Greetings

"Yukina-chan!"

Kuwabara all but leapt down the emple stairs to meat (-.-) meet with his "icy fair maiden".

"Hello, Kazuma." She smiled warmly up at him, oblivious to his silent fit of joy.

"She said my name!" Kuwabara swooned where he was standing.

Botan rushed out of the temple, also, but actually took the time to put her foot on each stair. "Hi, Yukina."

"Konnichiwa, Botan!"

The two escourted Yukina up the stairs (Kuwabara making sure that his "delicate little flower" didn't fall or stumble over any of them). Little did he know, he was making it worse. Yukina tripped over her third stair. "For goodness sake!" Botan yanked the poor girl away from Kuwabara.

Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai were sitting in the living room. Yukina greeted each of them before taking a seat herself. She blinked in confusion. "Where's Hiei-sama?"

"What, the shrimp"

Kurama cut Kuwabara off. "Just taking a walk. He should be back soon."

"Oh."

Kuwabara waved it off and plopped down on the couch next to her. "We an deal witout shorty here grunting and 'Hn'ing and"

"Ohayo, Hiei!" Yukina beamed at the startled fire demon.

Hiei picked out a chair a good distance away from Yukina and Kuwabara with Kurama. The kitsune elbowed him, elicting a small grunt of "'Morning..."

Yukina wasn't deterred by this in the least. "How was your day?"

If this was anyone but Yukina, Hiei would have walked right back out of the room. "...Fine."

Silence.

"...So, who wants lemonade?" Genkai got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Yukina followed her out of the room.


	2. Stories

Kurama/Disclaimer: The Idiot owns nothing. 

Chapter 2: Stories

Yukina and Genkai came back with trays of lemonade. Yukina handed a glass to Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, and finally Hiei. "Here, Hiei."

Of course, he really didn't want any, but once again, this was Yukina. Hiei took the glass and eyed it before another elbow made him take a small sip. Yukina put her tray down and instead of going back to her original seat, she sat next to Hiei.

Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara exchanged strange looks (except Kuwabara's was for another reason). Keiko didn't notice anything, so she started up a conversation comparingtwo popular male actors.

After a few...hours... of this punishment, Botan decided to save everyone by cuting Keiko off and entertaining them with a story about a particular spirit that died at Mc Donalds. "Okay, it was 10:15 in the morning when Koenma summoned me to his office and..."

During all of this, Keiko observed everyone in the room: Botan was alternating between fits on laughter and her story. She didn't notice Yusuke and Kuwabara making mocking faces of her, getting supressed grins from Genkai. Keiko cuffed Yusuke on the head and continued. Kurama was listening politely with a faint smile on his face, while beside him, Hiei was slouched down in the chair, half asleep. Yukina sat next to him, indifferent to his boredom. Hm... Why didn't she go back to sit with Kuwabara?

Kuwabara caught Keiko's gaze and let his flicker nervously over to the two small demons. Something was up.

"Yukina?" Keiko whispered.

"Hm?"

"Can I see you outside for a moment?"

Yukina nodded, so Keiko got up to go out the door. But when she looked back, the girl wasn't behind her. Keiko shot her a questioning look.

Yukina pointed to the corner of her kimono. It was stuck under the seemingly sleeping Hiei's leg.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duunnn... Wow. So _dramatic_... Continue... Wait... I didn't type up the next chapter... Whoops... 


	3. Tell, Tell

A/N: Wow... I hadn't expected to get any reviews... But I did... AND IT FELT GOOD! WOO! Thank you, Dragon Tamer103088, sadandlonely, Punnamechibi, Jasmine Reinier, GreenEyedFloozy, Mina and mine alone, and get a life (sure, it was a flame, but it was ALSO a review and all reviews in my eyes are good... after I blur them a little and turn sideways and spill a little lemon juice in them...) Sorry for taking sooo long to update! SOOORRRYYYY! Here's another chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3: Tell, Tell

Yukina tugged lightly at the fabric, but it didn't come loose.

"Just ask him," Keiko mouthed, pointing to Hiei.

Yukina shook her head and pulled at the material some more. As soon as she gave one hard pull, Hiei decided to shift his leg, sending Yukina flying backwards. His eyes shot open and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back up before her head hit the coffee table.

"Be careful," he grunted. (a little too late for that, huh?)

Yukina flushed and bowed deeply. "Gomen nasai!"

"It's alright. Don't bow."

"...Sorry..."

"I said it's alright."

"Why are you apolizing to that punk? It was his fault, anyway!" Kuwabara glared at Hiei, only to have one thrown right back at him. When it bacame(hehee.. bacon...) beame obvious who would win the glaring match, Kuwabara turned to Yukina. "My sweet little Yuki, are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine, Kazuma."

"Did that runt hurt you in any way?"

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? Cause if you say the word, I'll have this shrimp beat up in no time."

Hiei snorted. "Hn."

"No fighting, please. Kazuma, nothing bad happened. Now let Botan finish her story." She hurried out before anything else was said.

"...And so then, he was like, 'I want an order of small fries' and I was like..."

"Sooo, Yukina."

"Yes?"

"What's up with you?"

Yukina looked confused. "...Up...?" Up... Up... She tried to remember what that meant... Something Yusuke said... Up... Oh! Yukina's face lighted up. "Oh! High!" She shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't do anything of that sort; Smoking really isn't my thing..."

Keiko laughed. "No, not high! Up! What's up, as is why are you acting so strange today?"

"Strange...?"

"Strange. Like something really bad's happened or..." she grinned. "Maybe Yuki-chan's got a crush?"

"I would never... sit on anyone."

"No, you like someone."

"...I like everyone."

"Like like, Yukina."

"..." Yukina lifted her hand to her mouth as her face turned a light pink.

"So, I'm right." Keiko knew not to tease the koorime. "Kuwabara, right?"

"Kazuma? He's so hard to understand..."

"Well, he's liked you ever since he saw you."

Yukina shook her head. "Not Kazuma."

"Really? Let's see... Kurama?"

She shook her head harder.

Keiko hesitated. "...Yusuke...?"

"Oh, no."

Keiko sighed in relief. "But that leaves..."

"Hiei-sama."

"Really?" Her voice was an excited whisper. "Wait till Botan hears this! I'll go get her!" Keiko bounded to the living room before Yukina had a chance to protest.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for now... Sorry, but these can't be made longer... Trust me, I've tried. Expect another chapter in... A few minutes. 


	4. Problem

Kurama/Disclaimer: The Idiot owns nothing. 

A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY. I shouldn't have said a few minutes! I forgot that I didn't finish typing the chapter, and then I just posted stuff for my other stories and then I emailed everybody I needed to email and then I worked on my stuff at another site and as soon as I finished typing this, my brother started playing Final Fantasy 11 and he didn't get off until morning! (pants) So I'm posting this bright and early.. Well, actually it's a little dark outside... Anyway, I'm soo sorry! Read!

Chapter 4: Problem

"...And then he was like, 'I said I want some fries!' and I was like, 'You can't get fries' and he was like, 'Where are my fries?' and I was like, 'You can't get fries now!' and he was like, 'Why?' and I was like" Botan finally noticed Keiko making "come here" gestures in the doorway. "Uh, I'll be right back." She followed Keiko into the hallway. "What is it?"

"Yukina's got something to say."

Botan faced the nervous looking girl. "Well... What is it?"

"..." She averted her eyes to a pair of squriells hopping from branch to branch.

Keiko filled in the blank. "Yukina likes Hiei."

Botan's reaction wasn't what either of the girls was expecting. "NANI! HI-" she caught herself before it got out. "-...Choo!" Botan lowered her voice. "What do you mean, you like Hiei!"

Yukina looked panicked. "What? Is there someting wrong?"

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "Do you like him, too?"

"No, of course not!" 'Ick,' she added as an afterthought.

They both looked relieved .

"I'm just surprised, that's all." She pointed to the living room door. "Guess I'll get back to the boys now." Botan hurried in the temple.

"Hey, Yukina. Let's take a walk while we're out here."

"Okay."

* * *

Kurama and Genkai were engaged in a game of Go. Yusuke hovered by Kurama while Kuwabara didn't even attempt to pretend that he was interested in the game. Hiei was still lounging in the chair with his eyes closed.

Yusuke reached over Kurama's shoulder and moved one of his pieces. "Go fish!"

Kurama moved the piece back. "For the last time, this is not Go Fish!"

"Bingo?"

Genkai smirked. "Dimwit, stop disturbing the boy. He's having a hard enough time beating me as it is."

Kurama matched hers with hs own. "Don't count on it."

"YUKI- Oh, it's just Botan." Kuwabara slumped back down in his chair.

She glared at him as she made her way over to Hiei's couch. "I'll ignore that now, ony because there's an emergency." She stood in front of Hiei. "Hiei."

No response.

"Hiei!"

Nothing.

"Oh, come on! Now's not the time to be acting all stubborn! Hiei!"

Nope.

"Grr..." Botan poked his face. "Hiei...?" She quickly withdrew her hand when one blood red eye opened.

It's glare aimed at her face. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you off of this couch! We have an emergency, here!"

The other eye opened. "...What emergency?"

"Well... Aha..." Botan laughed nervously, feeling the gaze of everyone in the room.

Hiei closed his eyes. "Don't bother me with your nonsense again."

"It's not nonsense! I just have to... Tell you outside."

He opened his eyes, but didn't show any signs of moving. Botan gave a meaningful glance at Kuwabara, then out the door. Hiei sighed and got out of the chair.

* * *

After they were a good distance away from the temple, Hiei faced Botan. "What do you want, onna?"

"I'd appreciate it if you used my name. 'Girl' doesn't really sound right coming from you seeing as to I'm more than twice your age."

He raised an eyebrow. "...So the only reason you came here was to boast about your old age...?"

Botan bit back on a sharp retort. "...No... It's about Yukina."

Hiei froze. "...What about Yukina?"

"She's got a crush."

"I doubt Yukina has ever... sat on anyone."

"She likes someone."

Since Hiei had been around Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama (more specifically his stalkers coughotakugirls!hack) he knew what that meant. "...So? It'll give the baka something to live for."

"It's not Kuwabara."

"I'm sorry?"

"She likes YOU."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah... We all know that's a problem. What are you going to do about it?"

"...Who says I have to do anything?"

"So, when she approaches you about it, you're going to break her heart... Nucleus... Whatever. You'll hurt her feelings."

"She won't say anything."

"But what if she does...?"

"..." Hiei knew what would happen. His sister was sensitive and as easy as it was to upset her, he didn't want to. Of course, she would forgive him, but he didn't want it to happen in the first place.

Botan gave a weak laugh. "Maybe it's a sign that you should... You know... Tell her..."

"Humph!"

"It's not THAT crazy. Why won't you tell her, anyway?"

"I already told you; I don't want her having a brother that-"

"Who cares! So what if you're a convicted felon? So what if you were the child of a forbidden joining? So what if you nearly turned your friend into a zombie? So what if... Wow... Your life IS pretty crappy..."

Glare.

"I mean crappy in a good way!" She looked confused for a moment. "...Nevermind. Things are bound to get complicated if you don't tell her soon..."

Botan Hiei to think about his options.

* * *

A/N: Once again... S...O...R...R...Y... I have no idea how to play Go. I tried it on a computer thing and as soon as I moved one piece it said "You Lose". I never touched it again after that. Please review. 


	5. Keeping Secrets

A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update.. Computer problems.. More like NO computer problems...Waa... But I have some good news: I've decided to take this story further than the first little plot that I intended it to be. Yay for me.

PonyUni4- Who u callin a 4, you 7er? I don't see you writing your Ron/Hermione story anymore!You get to read the chapters before anyone else here, anyway!(Readers:all glare and turn towards PonyUni) Oops...

Pen Againt Sword-...You're talking to me...? Wow... An otaku is a fan. Glad you liked the story. Oh, and a Hiei/Botan would probaly get me beat up(by Kietashi most likely), but I'll see what i can do...

Kurama/Disclaimer: The idiot owns nothing.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai watched as Botan left the room followed by Hiei. 

Yusuke scratched his head. "Does anybody know what just happened?"

"Botan just stormed in here insisting that she talk with Hiei about an emergency and they left," Kurama answered.

"...But why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then get out there and find out. Your ears could probably pick up their conversation a mile away."

"What they're talking about is their business."

"You have perfect eavesdropping equipment, yet you never use it. Shame."

"The last time I checked, that was my profession. Besides, I never said that their business couldn't become mine; Meaning me, not you"

"You're evil."

* * *

When the faint speck of blue hair was gone, Hiei leapt in a tree. "Why does that onna insist on complicating things," he thought, kicking at a bird pecking his ankle, "Just think of how many lives she's ruined with that line: 'Things are bound to get complicated if you don't tell her soon.' Ugh... Stupid Botan."

* * *

"What did you tell Hiei? What emergency?"

"Yeah, Botan! What'd you say to Shorty?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Botan pushed past Yusuke and Kuwabara and plopped down in a chair.

Kurama debated over whether he should or shouldn't find out what was going on. The argument was one sided, though: Both his mischievous Youko side and his modest Shuichi side wanted to know what the big problem was.

Botan only had a split second before she realized what the redhead was doing. She couldn't clear her mind in enough time.

"Ohh."

Yusuke looked from Kurama to Botan, who had a worried look on her face.

"Just don't say anything, alright?"

Kurama nodded.

"Say what? Come on, Kurama! Tell me! Pleease?" Yusuke begged.

"I'm afraid not. You heard what Botan said."

Yusuke latched himself onto Kurama's leg. "Pleease?"

"Get off of my-"

"Teeelll meeee..."

"You don't want to-"

"Nnnnnn..." Yusuke whimpered and looked up at Kurama with his best puppy eyes. (but still managed to look like a full grown rabid dog)

"That's not going-"

Yusuke buried his face in Kurama's pant leg and held tighter.

Kurama sighed. "I slipped and fell in dog crap this morning."

Yusuke stopped whining and lifted his head off of the fabric. Now that he looked a little closer, he did see a brown stain on the beige material near Kurama's knee. "You mean... I rubbed my face in..."

"Inu poo." Kurama said simply.

"Igh..." Yusuke got up slowly, looking for another one on the kitsune's limbs to hold hostage.

Kurama caught onto his plan. "I don't think you want to do that; I have no idea where else it got..." Yusuke began eyeing Botan so he asked her: "Botan? Would happen to have a shiny blunt object ideal for beating people in the head with?"

She looked at him strangely and summoned her bat. "...Yes... Why...?"

"Just asking." Kurama smiled as he saw Yusuke sweatdrop.

* * *

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Keiko asked Yukina.

The koorime looked down at the bunch of multicolored flowers, including the unusual red ones. "Yes."

"Then let's go back now."

They walked back to the temple with their flowers.

* * *

Hiei left the tree with a new plan: Don't say anything unless she does. It was foolproof.

* * *

"My beautiful Keiko! You're back!" Yusuke ran to Keiko and picked her up.

"Beautiful, huh?" Her laughing face straightened. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, dear. What would ever lead you to believe that I had?"

"One, you're Yusuke. Two, you're being nice. Three, you're Yusuke."

"Yeah. Um, sweetie pie? Could I talk to you over here?" He pulled her over to the side of the room. "Uh, Keiko baby, can you do me a favor?"

"...What favor?" She asked suspiciously, noticing Botan and Kurama's curious glances.

"You see, there's a little secret going on between Hiei, Botan and Kurama-"

"Botan and Hiei?"

"Yeah. And Kurama. I want you to go and find out what the big secret is, then tell me."

Keiko had a feeling that she knew what secret they were talking about. "No."

"Dozo?"

"NO. I will NOT go and spy for you."

"Why not?" Keiko was always eager to find something out. She would never pass up a chance to do this unless... Yusuke's eyes widened. "You know! Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!" He shook her by the shoulders.

"NO! Bak, let me go!" She smacked him with the flowers in her hand. "LET GO!"

"Tell-OW- me-OW- now, please-OOW! Stop hitting me! That one has thorns!"

"THEN LET ME GO!" Keiko whacked him in the head and pulled loose.

"AGH, MY EYE!"

"Serves you right!" Keiko pushed Yusuke on the floor.

* * *

"YUKI-CHAN!" Kuwabara jumped up and ran to Yukina when he saw her approaching. He rocked back and forth on his feet glancing at her expectantly.

Yukina looked up at him uncomfortably. "Nan...?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He still stood the same way.

"..." Yukina stared down at her flowers. "...Oh." She plucked out one of the common yellow ones. "Hana?"

Kuwabara looked at it in mock surprise. "For me? Oh, thank you! But not one on these flowers can match your beauty!"

"Um... Thanks..." Now that Keiko told her, Yukina did notice how anxious Kuwabara was.

"You and your beautiful ruby red eyes! You and your-"

"Would you shut up your useless rambling?" Hiei said, coming from a nearby clump of bushes."

"Why you-"

"Oh, Hiei! I didn't know you left." Yukina stopped the upcoming fight. She blinked confusedly as the other demon froze and looked panicky for a moment.

After he regained his composure, Hiei acknowledged Yukina by nodding at her.

She smiled to hide her mild confusion. "Why don't we go inside and... Watch tv?"

"Of course, my sweet Yukina!"

Hiei just shrugged.

* * *

A/N: I'll be spending 16 hours in a car later, so expect an update soon!Review! I'll wait until later to thank everyone. 


	6. Lies

A/N: I'm sick...Yay... but instead of lounging home like I did yesterday, I'm updating. How lucky for you. I just hope I don't fall out while I'm thanking everyone...

sadandlonely-well, I'm enjoying writing the story! Not now cause I feel like dying...

Dragon Tamer103088- I'M UPDATING! WOO! READ NOW!(falls out) Too much energy...

The Mega-doomer- I hate Kuwabara, too. Yukina must be on something in the show... I guess I'm cool cause I have 3 stalkers now...

gaara-no-suna- Thanks for the title. It wasn't crappy at all. At least it's better than 'I have no Idea what to name this'

Jessica-updating. read now.

Ryukotsusei- Hehehee... Doggy poo... My sister got crapped on by a pidgeon before...

Lexi-Teniro- I dunno if I'll pair Hiei with someone...probaly... I dunno... Ow... Thnking too much...I always thought of Yukina being ssooooo booooringggg in the show... But I'll change that... Mwahaha... ow... evil cackling hurts...

punnamechibi- yeah, he is pretty blockheaded... But Hiei without stubborness is...is...is... sorry... Mind too weak to come up with clever.. Thing... I don't even know what it is...

Hiyuri Jaganshi-Hey, are you related to Kurayami Jaganshi or is Hiei pimping you two...Nevermind...

Gokusgirl- I'll keep writing if you keep reading...

Green Eyed Floozy-Thanks for the tipoff... get a life is dum... Or sweet...However you look at someone flaming good stories... At least i know it's good...I hate my good attitude towards things...

If i missed anyone, I'll get to you later, kay?

Kurama/Disclaimer: The Idiot owns nothing.

Nice disclaimer, Poop Boy.

* * *

Chapter 6:Lies

Yusuke watched Botan and Keiko as they watched Hiei shift uncomfortably away from Yukina, who was being watched by Kuwabara.

"Luckily" for Hiei, as soon as he ran out of space to scoot away on, Yusuke got up and tapped him on the arm, signaling for him to follow. The fire demon jumped on the opportunity and nearly ran into Yusuke in his haste to get away from his sister. They faced eachother in the hall.

Yusuke spoke first. "Geez, I asked you to follow me, not run me over!"

"What do you want, tantei?"

Yusuke tried to make his face it's straightest. He needed it to be that way for his plan to work. "I know what happened."

Hiei's facial expression didn't change, but he blinked, letting Yusuke know his comment hit a mark. Either that or he just needed to blink at the time... "What?"

Yusuke tried to play it off. "You know... With you and... You know who..."

Of course, he had no idea who 'you know who' was, but Hiei was too out of it to realize that. "...Who told you?"

"She did." He nodded his head over to the two possible "shes", who happened to be sitting next to each other watching him. Glaring at him...

'Leave it to that...that _josei_ to flap her gums to everyone in the room,' Hiei thought, furious, "Mental note: Kill Botan.' "So?"

"So..." Yusuke continued, nonchalantly, "What are you going to do about it?"

"That, detective, is none of your business." With that, Hiei walked away without giving Yusuke a chance to get more information out of him. Not that he got any in the first place...

* * *

Hiei remembered his little couch problem so he stood again. Time to start a nearly pointless argument for the sake of getting away from my sister. "Onna, get out here."

Botan got up slowly, not sure what he wanted.

Kuwabara spoke up as soon as Botan made it to the door. "What is with you guys today? Why do you keep calling eachother out of the room? Keiko, Yukina. Keiko, Yukina, Botan. Botan, Hiei. Yusuke, Keiko. Yusuke, Hiei... What little secret is going around? Is it about me?"

With that statement, Yukina began piecing it all together: The suspicious looks from Yusuke. The obvious telepathic conversation between Botan and Kurama- definitely an argument. The giant gap growing between herself and Hiei every second...

"Cause if it's about me..." he trailed off seeing the look of disbelief on Yukina's face.

"Botan... You didn't..." Her eyes flickered over to Hiei, "Tell him..."

As we all know, Botan is a crappy liar. "No, of course not!" she said in her uneven lying voice.

Yukina, having been around Botan enough to notice her habits, saw right through her. "You did..." Her eyes watered, threatening to spill tears.

"Iie! No, I would never-"

"Liar!" the other girl sniffed loudly. "I never told anyone about... in the tournament when you-"

Botan cut her off with a loud voice. "NOW, NOw, Yukina. No need to bring that up!"

"You don't want others to know about that, but you turn around and..." She gave one teary-eyedglance at the room of shocked and confused people. "And..." She bounded out of the room, the falling tear gems making a soft pitter on the floor.

Keiko and Kuwabara immediately yelled at Botan. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Yeah! Uh, what exectly did she do?"

"Duh! She-"

"KEIKO, you don't want to make things worse, right?" Botan said, making sure Hiei didn't get any other reasons to kill them all.

She scratched her head, sheepishly. "Oh, yeah... Sorry..." her angry composure came back immediately. "But that doesn't change the fact that you blabbed to everybody in the room!"

"I did not! I only told Hiei! And Kurama found out by himself!"

"The detective?" Hiei reminded Botan.

"Yusuke? I never said anything to him."

"Then why does he..." Hiei actually went over the conversation in his head and realized that Yusuke, in fact, knew nothing. He glared at him. "...Nevermind..." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kuwabara easing towards the door. "Just where do you think you're going?"

The carrothead(that's what my friends and I call him along with Pizzahead, Dum-dum Carrot Pizza Boy etc...) froze. "Uhh, I was just going to talk to Yukina. She needs comforting..."

"Not from a fool, she doesn't." Hiei was about to leave, but Kurama stopped him.

"Do you think that is wise? You never know what might happen..."

"Nothing's happening, fox." He followed his sister before any horrible ideas popped into his head.

* * *

A/N: Goodbye for now...I need drugs... 


End file.
